The Wizard of Ohio
by Butterfly2389
Summary: Future Fic. Rachel has some crazy dreams. Title gives a pretty good idea of what this story is about. One-Shot. Please read and review!


Author: Butterfly2389  
Rating: T  
Summary: Future Fic. Rachel has some crazy dreams. Title gives a pretty good idea of what this story is about. One-Shot.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Wizard of Oz. Just borrowing them for a little bit.  
A/N: I really have no earthly idea where this came from. Please read and review! I would really like to know what you all think. Also, while I did use some elements from the Wizard of Oz, I did not follow the movie exactly.

The Wizard of Ohio

Rachel had to be dreaming. That was the only explanation for the ensemble she was currently wearing. Sure on a normal day she wore outfits that had Kurt questioning her sanity, but as she looked down in horror at her braided pigtails, blue plaid-print dress and the ruby-red slippers on her feet, she knew only one thing – she wasn't in Ohio anymore. As if her outfit wasn't enough to make her weary, the incessantly yapping dog currently in her arms and the group of Munchkins yelling at her to "follow the yellow brick road" were making her very uncomfortable.

She quickly began moving, because the Munchkins were growing increasingly annoyed that she wasn't following their directions. Rachel was slightly afraid that a riot would break out in Munchkinland. She walked along the road for about 10 minutes before coming to a fork in the road. As she looked up, she noticed a scarecrow stuck on a post, but it wasn't just any Scarecrow, it was Finn! 'How fitting', Rachel thought wryly. Finn may be a sweet guy, but sometimes, he was dumber than a box of rocks.

"Finn, what are you doing up there", Rachel asked, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey Rachel," he replied giving her a dorky smile.

"Finn, you didn't answer my question. What in the world are you doing up there," Rachel asked again, growing increasingly agitated.

"I am scaring away birds. Crows in particular, cause you know, scarecrow," Finn answered simply pointing down at his outfit.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn, before walking over to him. She quickly helped him down from his post, and asked him to accompany her on her journey to find the Wizard of Oz. She had quickly figured out that the Wizard was her only way to escape this place, when the "no place like home" bit didn't actually work.

Finn agreed and the two set off to Emerald City. They walked for a good 15 minutes, before noticing that the woods around them were growing denser. Rachel remembered clearly from the movie that the trees were not to be tampered with, so she steered clear of them. They walked for a few more minutes before they noticed a clearing up ahead, and a small house sitting in that clearing. As the two got closer to the house, Rachel noticed a man made out of tin standing in front of the house. But, it wasn't just any Tin Man, it was Puck!

"Oh my goodness, Noah," Rachel yelled out before running over to him. As she made her way over to him, Rachel couldn't help but think that Noah really didn't fit into the role of the Tin Man with no heart. He was always so open with her, and maybe that was the point. To everyone else he was still Puck for the most part, the slushie-throwing bully from high school. She could tell from his lack of movement, that he was stuck in his current position. She looked around quickly for an oil can, and as soon as she spotted one, she started squirting all of his joints. Puck tried moving his arms a few times before they were loose enough.

"Damn, thanks Berry. I was stuck like that for what felt like forever," Puck smirked down at her, before looking over at Finn. He took one look at his friend before bursting out laughing, "Holy hell, that is priceless."

Rachel tried hard to keep her laughter contained, but seeing Puck so amused made her lose all of her self-control. Finn watched the two for a couple of seconds, before joining in on their laughter, although he had no idea what they were laughing at.

The group quickly composed themselves, before deciding that they really needed to get moving. They wanted to get to Emerald City before it got dark. Who knew what was hiding out in the woods surrounding them?

They walked for quite awhile, and if possible the woods seemed to get denser. They kept hearing noises from the trees, and Rachel was becoming quite scared. She clutched tighter onto Puck's arm as a distinct growl could be heard from one of the bushes up ahead. As they got closer, a lion jumped out from behind the bush. Rachel screamed, Finn let out a yell (he would later claim it was a manly yell), and Puck moved quickly in front of Rachel to protect her from whatever danger lay ahead of them. They all looked closer at the lion in front of them and realized it was Kurt!

"Kurt! What are you doing here? And why are you the Cowardly Lion," Rachel asked as she stepped out from behind Puck, but kept her hand locked with his.

Kurt gave her a look like she was stupid for even asking, before answering, "I am the cowardly lion because I am too afraid to do anything for fear that I will break a nail."

Puck let out a short bark of laughter, and Rachel smirked at Kurt, while Finn just stood there looking confused. The four quickly started moving again. Rachel remembered clearly from the movie that they were getting closer to Emerald City, and that meant closer to the Wizard who could help them all escape. Hopefully, they could get out of Oz before the Wicked Witch of the West even knew they had been there.

It took them a good hour to get to Emerald City. They were welcomed into the city and were sent straight to the Wizard. As they walked into the room that the Wizard occupied, they noticed a man sitting in a large chair. Rachel was confused, as she remembered from the movie that the Wizard started out as a disembodied head. As the group got closer, they realized that it was no ordinary man sitting in front of them, it was Mr. Schuester!

"Mr. Schue, are you the Wizard of Oz," exclaimed Finn.

"Well, I like to refer to myself as the Wizard of Ohio, but yes Finn, I am the Wizard of Oz, and I want to help you all get back home," said Mr. Schue. He looked at the group in front of him, before speaking again, "Unfortunately, I will not be able to help you all. The only way that you can escape Oz is by defeating the Wicked Witch of the West."

"What?!" the group yelled in outrage.

"How are we expected to defeat the Wicked Witch? We haven't even seen her yet," exclaimed Rachel.

"Why, I am right here. All you had to do was ask," stated a calm voice.

The group turned quickly, only to find Sue Sylvester standing before them, surrounded by her Cheerios, who were the Flying Monkeys. She was wearing a black witch's hat and had green skin, but she was still clad in her signature track suit. It would be quite a hilarious site, if it wasn't for the fierce look on her face.

"Get them."

All it took were those two words from Sue's mouth, and her whole group of flying Cheerios was storming towards them. Puck quickly pushed Rachel behind him.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed, and the last thing she remembered was Sue Sylvester's maniacal laugh as the flying Cheerios came towards them.

---------

Rachel quickly opened her eyes, and it took her a second to realize that she was at home in her own bed. It had all been just an awful dream. The arm around her waist tightened, and she quickly turned towards her husband.

"Are you alright, baby," he asked sweetly.

She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, before replying "Yes, I am fine now. I just had a terrible dream. We were traveling through Oz, and I was Dorothy, Finn was the Scarecrow, you were the Tin Man, Kurt was the Cowardly Lion, and Mr. Schuester was the Wizard of Oz. But the worst part was that Sue Sylvester was the Wicked Witch of the West and the Cheerios were her Flying Monkeys. Oh, Noah, it was just so awful. I woke up right before they were going to get us."

"Hey, baby, you are safe now. And you think you had it bad. I dreamt that the Flying Monkeys were multiple Sue Sylvester's and they all wanted me to sing 'I Wanna Sex You Up'. Now that was awful," Puck shuddered as he thought back to his dream.

"Oh, Noah. We have to make the kids promise no more Wizard of Oz before bedtime. I don't think I can take any more of these crazy dreams," Rachel said.

"Deal, now c'mere baby, let me help you forget all about that dream," Puck waggled his eyebrows at her as he pulled her closer.

Rachel giggled at him, before leaning up and meeting his lips. Puck was quite successful in making Rachel forget all about her nightmare.

The End


End file.
